


When the Curtains Fall

by jennieackrman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, angst if you squint, hange's a popular actress, runaway romance idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennieackrman/pseuds/jennieackrman
Summary: You would be living under a rock if you do not know whoever the hell Hange Zoe was. With billboards of her commercials, her works televised on cable and in the movies, Hange was everyone's favorite actress. After a conflict with her agent, Hange seeks for the comfort of none other than her personal bodyguard, Levi Ackerman.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizaloveslevihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizaloveslevihan/gifts).



> HI EVERYONE!!!! So this fic is actually a gift from me to one of my closest bestie within the AOT and Levihan community, Eliza!!! (@lizaloveslevihan / @lizaloveslevi). I could remember the first time we interacted and it was so awkward!! Like okay she was literally the first one to follow me when I started out aottwt and now we're like really close *sobs sobs* I can't really express my feelings really well but all I want you to know is that ILYSM WIFEY 💖💖💖💖 and I really appreciate having you around like we can talk about almost everything and confide in one another in our writings. I hope you'll enjoy this gift babes!!
> 
> This fic is purely inspired by the events in Ariana Grande's Into You music video and yeah a little bit of Korean dramas here and there where the main girlie is an actress hehe. Enjoy lovelies.
> 
> Also, listen to this playlist compliment I made for this fic -> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1hQ3ZLohwgHv5vY1zwOsKu?si=RgnrINgbQ9a-xYnckUz-vA

“And cut!” 

The director exclaims, his bottom slightly lifted from his designated folded chair, extremely satisfied with the outcome of the filmed scene. It was another successful wrap up for the day and that was all once again, solely due to the immaculate talent of Hange Zoe, the heroine of the production. The said heroine flashes a smile towards the crew before her team of stylists came swarming to where she stood. Busy hands were reaching to fix her makeup, wiping the mascara stains that were tainting the concealer beneath her eyes then brushing up a few strokes onto her lips to bring back colour. Another pair of hands were busy fixing the blazer she was wearing, a lint roller on her right hand and a mist on the other. Just as the stylists were busy finalising the details on their end, Hange reaches out for the script handed to her. Giving it a few more glances of the dialogues highlighted in green, she passes the thick stack back to Moblit, her manager. 

“Great job once again, Hange!” Pixis beamed as he made his way closer to her. Hange whispers a simple ‘Thanks’ signalling her team to disperse. After they had done so, she chuckled at his compliment.

“You say that everytime, if this is another blandishment for me to star in your next work, Pixis, I’ll have you know that it’s working,” She jokes, earning a hearty laughter from the older bald man. He reaches out, placing his palm onto her shoulder, patting it slightly.

“Please, Hange, you’ve been in this industry for more than two decades, we both know that your talents are more than just pointless flattery,” Pixis states.

One must be living under the rock if they do not know whoever the hell Hange Zoe was. Debuting at the ripe age of 13, Hange rose to stardom after a role in sitcom series, earning the hearts of many for her comedic and eccentric nature. Hange earned praises for most of the roles she played when she was a teenager, having most of her fans gushing about how down to earth and how her personality behind the cameras were a mirror of the characters she had portrayed. Soon, Hange entered her twenties and began experimenting with genres such as romance and horror. Though, initially, she wasn’t entirely confident of taking up such jobs, she soon earned endless awards for her acting. The young teenager who started out acting as a form of escape from school would never expect that her talent had brought her this far into her career. The now 33 year old actress is nothing but highly respected within the industry and with such a title, Hange knew better than to never let anyone down, striving for perfection in each of her work.

“Miss Zoe,” A low baritone voice breaks her train of thoughts. She turns to her right from where the voice echoed from. Pixis retreats from where he stood, leaving room for the man to waltz in. “We have to rush for your dress fitting at 4.”

“Ah,” She recalls of the schedule, after a second or two. She shrugs. “I guess this is goodbye then, Pixis.”

“That’s a shame, I was just about to give you details on my next work,” He frowns. 

“You know you have to get through Shadis first right?” 

“Of course I do,” Pixis glances at the man between them, taking his ‘Tch’ as his cue to leave. “I’ll be in touch then, Hange!”

Hange nods. Pixis then makes his way to where the rest of the production team was, Hange stares at his retreating back with her arms crossed against one another, crinkling the brown blazer she had on. She then turns to her left where the shorter man stood. A scoff that leaves her lips catches his attention, fixing his steel blues to her ruby rusts. It wasn’t exactly necessary for him to fetch her, or to inform her of her upcoming schedules, Hange had Moblit for that reason. 

“A problem, Miss Zoe?” He asks, with a brow arched up, clearly unimpressed.

“Nothing, it’s just that,” Hange clicks onto her tongue, her eyes lingering for a second longer onto his before continuing, “As of late, you’re doing  _ more _ than what the job scope entails.” 

“I like to keep my clients close, Miss Zoe.” He answers, as a matter of factly. Masked with his icy cold baritone voice was the stoic facade he had on the contours of his face. Hange wasn’t a fool, she knew exactly when he’s putting on an act and when he isn’t. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was practically being watched by the eyes of the production crew as well as her team, Hange would have dragged this on longer,  _ put up a fight even _ , just to push for an answer that would satisfy her. After heaving a sigh, she makes her way to where the rest of her team was.

“Let’s get going, Levi.”

“As you wish, Miss Zoe.”

  
  


-

Hange wasn’t exactly sure when this whole ordeal began. She could vividly recall how ironically  _ star struck _ she was after being introduced to her newly hired personal bodyguard seven years ago. Though he was a few inches shorter, he had a face sculptured alike the Greek gods, a deep baritone voice that sent shivers down her spine and strength that made her instinctively squirm. Ever since then, all Hange could see was that damned bodyguard of hers. Technically, he had to go wherever she went, keeping her on his watch at every single point of the day. Hange didn’t mind being within the same radius with him for the most of her days, in fact, being around Levi had become a constant for her that  _ if he wasn’t right next to her, nothing else felt right. _

Levi wasn’t one with many words, in fact throughout the seven years he had worked under Hange, she was the one who contributed the most in their conversations. Though aloof and rather isolated, the way Levi had protected her all these years made Hange view him in a more  _ romantic light _ and she was  _ certain _ he felt the same way too. Neither of them admitted it but from the way his eyes never left her, the way he gentle wraps an arm around her waist to guide her through the crowds, the way the corners of his lips curl into a small subtle smile whenever she laughs, Hange knew that Levi wasn’t just protecting her due to whatever is required in his employment contract.  _ Was it love? _ Hange wasn’t certain to confirm it from his perspective, but,  _ God _ , if the reason why her heart skips a few beats with every little of his actions, Hange can vouch that she is  _ irrefutably _ attracted to him.

Once again, his steel blues lingered onto her form longer than it should. Hange stood before the full length mirror as her team of stylists were busy discussing modifications to be made for the designer piece she was wearing. Despite the commotion, all Hange could register was his fixated gaze onto her eyes that were reflected onto the glass. It was as if time had come to a stop, it wasn’t the first time that Hange had locked her eyes with Levi but every time they do, her breath comes to a hitch, her lips parted slightly in desperate search for oxygen. She could feel the heat rush onto her cheeks the longer her ruby rusts fixate onto his clear reflection her right. With all her might, she tears her eyes away from him, just to catch whatever Pieck, her stylist, was saying.

“Sorry, come again?” Hange tilts her head slightly. Pieck heaves a sigh before making a whole turn around the platform Hange was standing on, taking the vacant spot on her right, blocking Levi’s view from Hange. 

“As I was saying,” Pieck began. “I wanted to twist things a little bit for the event tomorrow, instead of the usual gowns, a simple tailored suit dress would do just fine for a music award. I’ll just throw in some accessories and a pair of pointy pumps. Hold on just a sec,” Pieck reaches out for a clip, then clasping it onto the excess fabric around Hanges waist, tightening the suit dress to fit just nicely around it. “That’ll do just fine, right Moblit?”

“And that’s Pieck for you!” Moblit agrees, giving Hange’s reflection a glance before flaring both of his thumbs up. “Let’s ask for Mr Ackerman’s opinion on this!” Moblit suggested with a beam and before Hange could stop her overly enthusiastic manager, he made space, ample enough for Levi to catch a view. “How’s this, Mr Ackerman?”

The studio went silent as all eyes were boring into Levi’s existence. A second or two passed and Hange could clearly feel the embarrassment rushing to her cheeks.  _ Of course, he wouldn’t answer such a question, stupid Moblit! _ She reaches out for Moblit’s arm, wanting him to drop this whole interrogation. Oh god, fuck, this is so embarrassing-

“ _ Beautiful _ ,” Levi states, clearly not giving a fuck on whoever was still in the room, again stares into her ruby rusts. This time, he says, louder with assurance. “ _ You’re beautiful, Miss Zoe. _ ”

Once again, Hange was left breathless.

-

Discarding her Louboutins, Hange slumps herself on the leather couch. She was once again reminded of how taxing it was to attend award shows and what’s worst was the party that comes after. Now she regrets sending her team off for her eyelids were growing heavy and she had no ounce of energy left to remove the residues of her makeup. Just as Hange was succumbing to her somnolence, the doorbell of her apartment breaks her away from the state. Tilting her head back as she grumbled in annoyance, Hange propped herself to her feet before running towards the intercom. She presses onto the security view button to find an exasperated Moblit and a determined Shadis standing before her door. It’s past midnight, what the fuck? Despite being puzzled at their sudden appearance by her doorstep, Hange made her way towards the door, opening it.

“President Shadis, Moblit,” She addresses. “What are you guys doing here?”

“I see you’re not yet asleep, I have matters to discuss with you, Hange.” Shadis states, tilting his head towards the entrance of her apartment, signalling Hange to let the both of them in. 

“Oh yeah, come in.” Hange pulls away, leaving them ample space to enter the apartment. Shadis makes his way in, as Hange pulls Moblit by his arm, pulling him closer towards her. “Okay, what’s going on now?”

“I-I think you should hear what President Shadis has to say,” Moblit bites onto his lower lip as he pulls away from Hange’s grip, following suit to where Shadis settled himself down. Hange heaves an exasperated sigh before tailing behind Moblit, taking a seat next to Moblit with Shadis just a coffee table across them. It was rare for Shadis to come down for a ‘house visit’. Meetings were usually held in the morning in his office. Whatever that Shadis have to say must be rather important if he couldn’t wait till the next day, she thought.

“I’ll just get straight to the point,” Shadis says, pressing both his elbows onto his knees as he props his chin above his knuckles, leaning forward. He sounded serious. It’s probably some major movie offer or something, Hange assumes. “Your upcoming movie with Zeke-“

“It’s cancelled isn’t it?” She interjects. Hange sighs as Shadis’ eyes widened at her guess. She knew all too well that the project was doomed from the start. No, it had nothing to do with Zeke Yeager, her co-star, Zeke was an exceptional talent and was gaining a rather huge fanbase after his previous project. The problem lies within the young director, Floch Forster. Just a week ago, his name was all over the searches with his gambling scandal causing a huge mess for the production team to clean and clarifications to be made by both Hange’s and Zeke’s agencies. With all honesty, Hange wouldn’t have starred in the movie if it wasn’t for Nanaba, her best friend and also the scriptwriter.

“No, that’s not it,” Shadis responds. “However, after the whole thing with Floch, the public are starting to talk-“

“And?” 

“I’ve discussed matters with Zeke and his agency and we’ve figured out that,” He leans back slightly, boring his eyes into her. “It would be better to have you and Zeke publicly date.”

Hange blinks. Once, twice. As her thoughts came to process whatever he was saying, her ruby rusts widened in disbelief. Never had Shadis used such a scheme to promote any of her or any of the works his artists within the agency were engaged in. Shadis was a logical man, Hange had always stood by his judgements, always consulting him whenever she had trouble picking out her next project and such. This time, his decision had left her rather flabbergasted. Not only was it groundless but was he seriously going to just devise her to protect the image of a director he barely knew? The scumbag of a director, Floch Forster?

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hange asks. Her face painted with grimace, her tone low with anger. 

“Hange,” He began, slowly, already sensing the anger that has run through Hange’s veins and one does not simply anger the actress. “All your work has been quite the hit and I don’t want this project to fail just because of Floch.”

“And why the fuck should I be in an open relationship with Zeke just because of that?!”

“Hange, you’ve been in the industry for more than two decades, you know that the stars are most likely to be the ones facing all the consequences when the project fails!”

“So what, the fact me and Zeke are dating is going to save the downfall of Floch’s career?” She scoffs, she falls back first onto the leather chair with her arms crossed against her chest. “Miss me with that bull!”

“You’re acting like a child, Hange!”

“And you’re forcing me to do something I don’t want to! Heck you didn’t even tell me that you were going to Zeke’s to discuss this. I was never made known!”

“I’m the boss, young lady! Whether you like it or not, I will have the department publish the articles this week.” Shadis states, propping up to his feet then straightening his suit. He gives her one final look before making his way out of the apartment, leaving a very distraught Moblit alone to deal with the remaining rage in the form of Hange Zoe. Hange grits her teeth before reaching out for a side of her pumps, throwing it onto the door that Shadis had slammed shut a second ago.

“Fuck you, bald head!” 

“Hange-“

“And you never told me anything Moblit?!” She turns to her manager, her eyes slightly glistened at all the rage that was frothing within her system. 

“Hange, I had no choi- “

“Get out,” She whispers. Moblit reaches out for her shoulder. He pulled away as she flinched. “Get the fuck out of my house!”

Hange’s exclamation gave Moblit a start but he frowned soon after. It was rare to see Hange giving in into her anger and Moblit of everyone else, knew better than to piss her off. With a heavy heart, he sets himself onto his feet, making his way towards the door, stealing a few glances of her slouched back in between. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Hange.” 

  
  


-

Levi throws his work garments into the laundry basket as he makes his way out of the bath with a towel snaked around his waist. He steals a glance towards the wall clock hanging above the fridge. It was still early into the night for his case and he could really use the advantage of being alone in his shared apartment right now to get a few chores done. It wasn’t like his younger roommate, Connie, was going to stay in during the long weekend and neither was he ever going to finish his share of the chores. Heck, might as well do it myself, Levi thought. Levi makes his way to the room, putting on a white tee and a black lounge pants. He reaches out for the pack of cigarettes laying atop of his desk, pulling out a stick before placing them in between his puckered lips. Just as he was about to light it up, the doorbell rang. Who the fuck? Ignoring it at first only to have the bell chime vigorously and continuously. He grumbled, throwing the stick back down onto his oak desk then making his way out to the door.

“Jesus, you’re going to break the door!” He exclaims as he yanks it open. Levi expected to be met with a drunkard who probably thought that the apartment was their home. Instead, he comes face to face with a taller female, dressed in her leather pants and jacket. He tilts his head slightly puzzled at first. She had a mask on, covering half of her face. His eyes then travelled to the exposed half of her facial features. Behind the glasses were those ruby rusts that he could recognize at first glance. “Miss Zoe?” Her eyelids thins into a crescent, confirming her identity. Just as he was about to prove her with ‘what the hell are you doing at my doorstep at two in the morning’, she pulls her mask away. The mask now hangs loose onto one side of her ear. 

_ “Run away with me, Levi Ackerman.” _


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Run away with me, Levi Ackerman.” _

The grip around Levi’s waist tightens as he presses on onto the hand clutch, accelerating the speed of his bike. He peers over his shoulder to be greeted by Hange resting the side of her head against his broad back.  _ It felt like heaven _ , everything else didn’t matter except for the warmth of her embrace. Words weren’t needed, all they knew was that everything seemed to have fallen into place. The horizons were painted in pastels of purple with the greens of the valleys as it’s contrast as they sped through the highway on his Harley. 

The sun was starting to rise as Levi pulled over at a decent motel with only two vehicles parked by the entrance. Perfect, he thought. The other two motels they’ve passed were rather sleazy and crowded, and he would rather die than to risk her safety. Hange stirs as Levi turns the key off the engine, propping his feet onto the ground from the foot rest. He pulls out from his helmet hastily before his fingers reach for her headgear. Carefully, he pulls away the helmet, a sleepy smile plastered on her lips tucks a few strings of his heart. Her slightly glistened droopy ruby rusts behind her glasses reflected his face and all he could think of was;  _ God, so beautiful. _

“You alright?” He asks, his thumb tracing the contour of her left cheekbone as his palm rests against her cheek. A soft sigh escapes through her lips as she leans in against the leather that covered his hand. 

“Never better.”

“I’ll go get us a room,” Just as he props on both of his heels, her hand reaches out for his forearm. He turns to her, locking his steel blues with her ruby rusts. It was as if he had read her mind. Hange’s eyes widened at his statement. “We’re sharing.”

  
  


-

_ “Levi, hng” _

Hange whines as his grip around her waist tightens, pulling her down above his lap as he sits by the edge of the California king bed. The pull was like gravity, as soon as he locked the door behind him, Levi threw his hands around her waist as both her palms rested onto his shoulder. Their lips were latched onto the other. It didn’t take long before the room echoed with the sounds of their pants accompanying the loud smacks of their lips against the other. With wobbling steps towards the center of the room where the bed was, Hange discards his jacket impatiently as he follows suit with hers. With their outer wears now tossed onto the carpeted floor, Hange pulls away slightly, leaving their faces only inches apart as she rests her forehead onto his. 

Hange loves how his fingers fit perfectly onto the sides of her waist. She steadies herself slightly above his lap, both her knees dipping into the mattress.  _ Were they taking things too fast? _ Hell, none of them could exactly give an answer to that but what they could confirm is that  _ they wanted this _ , one as much as the other. No other verbal affirmation was needed. Levi tilts his head slightly higher to come into the view of her beautiful, ethereal ruby rusted eyes. Oh the times he had wished to be reflected in them, and now that he was this close, he was left breathless. Hange too, had always dreamt of being pulled into his sweet, warm embrace as she stared into his beautiful, icy steel blue eyes. Her fingers made its way onto the corners of his lips while a palm stills onto his chest. Her index traces the contours of his upper lip before making its way down to the lower one. Levi intently watches as her ruby rusts tears away from his steel blues to her finger that was tracing every inch of his thin lips. 

Supporting her weight with an arm wrapped across her waist, Levi’s grabs a hold of her busy fingers. Hange gasps at the close proximity he had pulled her into with the shift of his grip. Her eyes were now locked onto his gaze just as he wanted, he brought her index onto his lips, puckering them as he gently placed a kiss onto it. Hange was once again left breathless with the course of his actions. She tucks onto her lower lip as he continues to place kisses onto the rest of her fingers all in while gazing into her. God, this was too much to handle. Hange swore that Levi could possibly hear how loud her heart was beating now that they were this close. At the thought of that, her cheeks tint in the slightest colour of pink as the heat of embarrassment, and possibly arousal caused by his sensual staring, travels to it. 

“ _ I’ve always wanted you, Levi. _ ” She admits. Taken aback with her sudden confession, his steel blues widened as his grip on her waist loosened slightly.  _ Did she actually mean that?  _ He ponders. “ _ All these years, I’ve always wanted you. _ ”

“You don’t mean that, Miss Zoe,” He states. “You’re just getting swept away by the-“

“Look into my eyes and tell me you don’t feel it too,” She demands. “I’m not a fool, Levi and neither are you, you know how I feel about you and I know you feel the same way, too.” His lips parted slightly at her words. Of course, Hange wasn’t a fool, it wouldn’t take long for her to decipher that he was head over heels for her. Levi heaves a soft sigh of defeat. 

“I’ve been caught red-handed then, Miss Zoe,” He chuckles. “My punishment, ma’am?”

“For starters, drop the bodyguard act.” 

“Oh-mm!”

Levi’s words muffled against her lips as she locks them with his. Throwing her hands around his neck, she pulls herself closer, closing in on whatever distance that separated the two of them. He tightens the grip across her waist, as a free hand reaches out to rest onto her nape. Nibbling on her lower lip, he pushes his tongue into her cavern as she gasps into his actions. Her tongue twirls against his, as the tip of it brushes against his’ causing Hange to muffle a ‘Hmm’ into the kiss, her slight moan vibrating against the corners of his lips. Levi puckers his lips forward, sucking onto the tip of her tongue causing Hange’s clenched eyelids to flutter open at the sudden contact of his lips onto the flesh. Her nails dig into the skin of his nape, overwhelmed with the pleasure of his sensual lip work. 

Levi pulls away, only for his lips to graze against her jaw. Hange whimpers against the side of his neck as his lips travel lower down to her neck, her fingers now lacing into his raven locks. Hange finds herself intoxicated with his musky scent, grazing the tip of her nose onto the skin of his earlobe as Levi’s teeth tucks onto a bit of the skin on her neck. A slight yelp escapes her lips at the contact. A moan then escapes her lips as the damp warmth of his tongue comes into contact with the portion of her wounded skin. Levi puckers his lips onto it, the tip of his tongue still stroking onto her skin. Hange gasps as she throws her head slightly behind. Bringing her hips forward to meet his’, she grinds onto the friction causing Levi to groan against her skin. He pulls away slightly.

“Slow down, Hange,” He warns, lips grazing onto her exposed collarbones from the tank top. Shivers ran down her system as his low baritone voice stressed onto her name. Pulling away, Levi tucks onto the hem of the top. “May I?” 

Hange nods. He pulls the top over her head, tossing it across the room. Seconds later, came her bra, settling atop of the tank. Grabbing a hold of her waist with both his hands cupping the sides of it, he brings her up all with him. Instinctively, Hange settled her legs around his waist, pressing her exposed chest against his clothed one as her head nestled onto his shoulder. Gently, Levi laid her down, her back dipping into the mattress. Using a palm to rest onto the side of her head for support, he hovers over her. 

“ _ To be honest, I can hardly wait either _ ,” He confesses, tucking the strands of her chestnut locks behind her ear. Her fingers reach for the fallen strands of hair, following suit of his actions. 

_ “Make me yours, Levi.”  _

_ “You’re all mine, Hange.” _

Yanking his top off, Levi tosses it to wherever, he couldn’t care less. Leaning down, he presses his lips onto her collarbones as his thumb makes its way onto her right nipple. Grazing it against her sensitive bud. His eyes seek for her reactions, not wanting to make any wrong move, not tonight. His lips travel lower down as approving hums from her end echos through his ears. Puckering his lips onto the sensitive bud on her left, he brought the tip of his tongue to graze against it all while his thumb gave the other undivided attention. Hange throws her head back at the contact of his lips onto her nipple, body arching for more of his pleasurable ministrations. Pulling his lips away, his tongue swirls around her nipple while he slightly pinches onto the other. 

“F-fuck, Levi.”

He muffles a ‘hmm’ onto her soft tanned olive skin, pressing kisses onto the sides of her breast. Levi’s hands then travel down to both her sides, his calloused fingers pressing onto her skin gently. Hange’s hands find themselves gripping on his raven locks once again as his lips graze down the contours of her stomach. His steel blues were fixed onto her ruby rusts as he fiddles with the zipper of her jeans. As he pulls her undone jeans down her long legs, he presses his lips onto her thighs, marking each and every part of her with his lips. He hoisted a leg over his shoulder as he grips onto her thigh. Levi grazes his teeth over a portion of her skin before biting on it slightly. A gasp leaves her lips as he runs his tongue over it. His fingers tuck on the sides of her panties, hesitant. Feeling his trembling fingers against her skin, Hange leaps forward slightly, using both her elbows for support. Her fingers reach for his jaw, tilting his head above so their gazes could meet. 

“It’s okay, Levi,” She assures, a soft smile plastered onto her lips. A smile that had left him breathless countless times. With such assurance, he placed a chaste kiss onto the skin of her thigh before pulling the remaining garment down her legs. Levi admires the view before him, taking in every single detail, every single lineation of her body.  _ Beautiful, too fucking beautiful _ . Hange turns to her left, flustered by the attention his steel blues were giving her. Levi’s focus shifts. He reaches out for her, a palm pressed onto the side of her face. The warmth of his calloused hand causing her to tear her sight away from the wall clock to converge into the depths of his eyes. 

“You were staring,” She states the obvious, causing Levi to chuckle. He scoots closer, then pressing his thumb softly onto her cheekbone, giving it a few light strokes.

“ _ You’re beautiful, Hange. _ ” 

“Really?”

“Hmm,” Levi nods. A soft smile returns to the corners of her lips. Her teeth tucks onto her bottom lip, hesitant for her next course of action.  _ Fuck it, _ she thought. Wrapping both arms around his neck, she pulls him closer, faces only inches apart. His eyes widened as she placed a chaste kiss onto the tip of his nose. 

“I love it when you compliment me, you should do it often.” She giggled. 

“We’ll have time for that,” His fingers travel down to her exposed sex, running them between her slightly glistened wet folds. Hange digs her nails into the skin of his nape at the contact. The feeling of his fingers stroking against her sensitive sex, making their way to trace the outlines of her folds, sent shivers down her system. A moan escapes through her slightly parted lips, a signal meant for Levi to continue. “First, let’s focus on this.”

Pulling her closer by cupping a hand onto her nape, Levi captures her lips with his. It didn’t take long before his wet tongue danced against hers. Levi makes use of his weight to press her down back onto the mattress, the hand that was on her nape made its way to her jaw, tilting her head slightly as he deepens the kiss. Hange puckered her lips, sucking onto the tip of his tongue. ‘Hmm’s vibrate against the pink flesh of their lips. The pleasure of their lip lock has Hange instinctively spreading her legs wider, accommodating Levi’s frame to be in between them.

Steadying himself whilst not pulling away from her lips, he lets his fingers travel down to her glistening wet cunt. His fingers trace against her damp folds earning whimpers from her end, vibrating against his lips, echoing through the cavern of his mouth. Pulling away from her lips, he pants against the crook of her neck while Hange dips her head into his shoulder, gasping for air. The grip around his shoulders tighten, almost vice like as he runs his thumb onto her clit, drawing circles onto the sensitive bud as two of his fingers begin stroking gently in between her folds. He turns his head slightly, wanting to read her reactions. Levi bites onto his lower lip as he is greeted with Hange’s messy ponytail, barely hanging onto the elastic band that holds onto her chestnut locks. Her head thrown back slightly with her cheeks tinted in a bright shade of pink. Sultry moans continuously escape through her lips, sending waves of arousal down Levi’s spine. 

Levi’s fingers that were stroking in between her warm folds were getting rather slick as he interchangeably drew circles onto her clit then tapping it with his thumb. Hange’s moans grew louder by the second. Her moans amplify through the room, having Levi getting harder at the sounds of her arousal. The fingers that were fondling her folds travels their way down to the entrance of her pussy. Gently, he presses a finger onto the entrance. It was warm, wet and  _ God _ , he wanted to be in her so bad but Levi knew better than to rush. Moreover he was making love with the woman he had adored for years, the one whom he would protect no matter the job. His eyes met hers. Both taking in the spheres of lust evident in their eyes. 

“Can I?” He seeks for a signal. With a nod from her, he pressed his lips onto her forehead. A finger dips into the entrance of her wet cunt, Hange gasps at the contact causing Levi’s eyes to widen as he studies her expressions, worried he might have made the wrong move. Hange gives herself a second to regain her composure. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she nods, signalling Levi to continue. Gently, he pushes the finger deeper into her pussy, careful enough as he stretches her out to accommodate for his index. A loud moan echoed through his ears as her lips were pressed onto his earlobe. Gently, he pulls a portion of his fingers away from her cunt only to thrust the whole length back into her pussy. 

“Ah! Levi!” She yelps, stressing onto the last syllable of his name. Hange tightens her grip onto his shoulder as he repeats his ministrations on her pussy. However, this time as his index was thrusting into her cunt, his thumb began to draw circles onto her clit, then tapping onto it. “O-oh f-fuck”

“ _ You like that? _ ” He whispers. The low baritone of Levi’s voice rings through her eardrums. Waves of arousal travel down onto her lower region. Her hips were now thrusting upwards to meet the pace and pleasure of his finger and his thumb. “ _ You’re moving your hips rather lewdly, Hange. _ ” 

“O-oh I-“ Hange’s sentence was left hanging as Levi dips another finger into her pussy. She was so wet and warm. All Levi could think off was how heavenly this would feel. Her wet cunt wrapped around his cock, clenching it as she came close to her high.  _ Holy fuck, that’s fucking hot.  _ Both his fingers crook against the flesh within her cunt, stroking it gently, exploring the places where she felt good and it didn’t take long before she clenched against his fingers at a spot he was pressing against. 

“Fuck, right there! Right there!” His steel blues travel down to her cunt. Hange has her legs spread wider than it was before, giving Levi the full access for a better view. His fingers focused onto the spot, pressing on it before stroking it. Hange’s head dips back against the cotton pillow, loud, sultry moans passing through her lips. She had her hips lewdly pacing to the rhythm of his ministrations.  _ Amazing, _ he thought.

“ _ You’re tightening up, baby, _ ” He narrates. Her newly established pet name has her whimpering against her nails as he bites on it from complete embarrassment from how erotically her hips were moving. It felt so good and Hange could feel herself coming close. His fingers pressed onto the spot a little harder while his thumb flicks onto her bud. Hange wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Tongues no coiled against the other as Levi speeds up the pace of his thrusting fingers. It wasn’t long before her wet cunt tightened around his fingers. 

“Puha-“ Hange gasps as he pulls away. “ _ I’m coming! Levi, wait! _ ” She claims. Levi placed a chaste kiss onto her forehead before gazing into her glistened ruby rusts. 

“ _ Cum for me, Hange. _ ” Levi’s attention shifts to between her legs. Within a few thrusts, her cunt clenches against his fingers. Hange threw her head back onto the pillow as her back arched against her high. Her chest now plastered against his as Levi snakes an arm around her waist. A long sultry moan echoes through the room as she came. Hange crashes onto the mattress back first after recovering from her high, gasps endlessly leaving her lips. Levi pulls his fingers away from her pussy, Hange whines at the retreat of his fingers. Her ruby rusts fixates onto his steel blues as he brings his fingers to his thin lips. Sensually, he brings two of his fingers that were knuckles deep into her cunt earlier, into his mouth, sucking on both of his indexes, savouring every bit of her fluids that tainted his fingers.  _ Fuck, that’s just, hot.  _

“Levi, I want it,” She demands. “ _ I want your cock deep in my pussy, please. _ ” He gulps at her sudden plea. Levi could hardly wait either, to begin with. He nods. Levi reached out for his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a condom from it. Hange watched as he tears the package apart with his teeth while a free hand began fiddling with the zip of his jeans. Hange bites onto her lower lip in approval of his size as Levi pulls out his hardened cock from his briefs, having the garment drop loose just above the jeans that hung onto the back of his knee. Giving his cock a rub or two, Levi slides the rubber down his length before nestling his frame in between her thighs all while kicking the remaining of his clothes down to the side of the bed. 

Levi brushes the tip of his covered cock onto her entrance, earning a whine from Hange. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. Her glistened ruby rusts, the pants that escape through her slightly swollen lips, her cheeks that were in the shade of tinted pink, her glasses that hug loose onto the bridge of her nose.  _ Fuck _ , it was all too erotic of a sight for him to process. Levi grabs ahold of one of her thighs with his vacant hand, hoisting her leg to straddle onto his waist. Carefully, he enters her, brows furrowed to the center of his forehead as his cock slowly stretches her open to accommodate his size. She whimpers at the pace as he’s entering her, filling her pussy bit by bit. 

As he pushes his hips further and gently whilst doing so, Levi succumbs himself to the wet warmth of her cunt. Hange felt really good around him and  _ Lord _ , was he melting, molding himself into the heat surrounding his cock. He presses his forehead onto the centre of her chest as he muffles a groan against her olive tanned skin. Hange gasps as the entire of his length reaches the deepest depth within her cunt. Both her ankles were now pressed onto his waist. Levi pulls away slightly, bringing one of his palms to the side of her frame, pressing onto the mattress for support as he stares her down. A vacant hand brushes her loose chestnut locks that were glistened with the sweat that trickled down her forehead, tucking it behind her ear. He flashes her a subtle smile, a smile that Hange had never seen before. Beautiful, Hange brings her fingers to trace the contour of his smile, unknowingly, a smile curls onto the corners of her lips as she’s doing so. Levi puckers his lips onto the skin of her fingers, a kiss after another. 

Carefully, Levi pulls away slightly before thrusting back into her. Hange reaches out for his neck with both of her arms, burying her face onto the crook of his neck, muffling a yelp onto his skin. A groan passes through his lips as she clenches around him with another thrust. Hange bites onto the porcelain skin of his shoulder blade, muffling a cry, having Levi slightly flinching from the inflicted wound. With another thrust, Hange falls behind onto the pillow head first, a sultry moan passes through her lips. Resting her hands onto his shoulders, Hange’s nails began digging into his skin as Levi picked up his pace as both her moans and his slight grunts amplified the motel room.

“ _ F-fuck you feel so good, baby, _ ” He whimpers against the crook of her neck, placing chaste kisses down from her jaw to her collarbones. Levi’s hands travel down to her waist, dipping his fingers onto it, gripping them tightly as he went on. The faster he picks up the pace, the louder her moans grew. Wet sounds from where they were connected soon accompanied her echoed moans. Every single sound was ringing through Levi’s eardrums and as every second passed it was getting rather difficult for him to hold back. Gradually, his thrusts grew erratically, slapping his skin against hers as both their hips met, thrusting against the other in sync. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Levi!” Hange chanted. The depths of her pussy now clenching against the friction as his cock slides back and forth into her. She was close and so was he. Hange whimpers as she felt his cock twitching from within her. Levi’s groans were soon replaced with his whimpers and moans, Hange found them rather arousing. It felt like heaven from where they were connected. Both lust and passion molding them into one. Levi’s eyes darted to her thighs where her fluids were trickling down to the quilt beneath them. He watched as her thighs began to tremble, feeling the muscles of her ankles contract from the back of his waist as she clenched onto his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, baby!”

“H-hange, shit-”

One, two, three thrusts. Hange arches her back, with both of her nipples grazing against his as she came with a loud gasp. She could clearly feel his hot fluids from the rubber that separated them. Hange throws her head back, protruding the pillow as the warmth of his fluids engulfs her within. Levi grits onto his teeth as he rests his forehead against her collarbones, twitching as he releases the remaining bits of his fluids. Recovering from his high, Levi places a chaste kiss onto her collarbone before darting his steel blues to meet her eyes. Gasps echoed from within the motel room. Levi brings his fingers to brush her chestnut locks, coiling them around it. He brings a few strands of her hair onto his lips, puckering them as he places a kiss all while intoxicating himself with her scent. His eyelids flutter open to meet with the sight of her beautiful ruby rusts. 

_ “I love you, Hange.” _

_ “I love you too, Levi.” _

-

The water gushes out from the tub, flooding the ceramic tiles of the bathroom as Hange stirs in her position. Her back was now flushed against his chest, his chin resting atop of her right shoulder while he grazed the tip of his nose down her neck. Hange had never felt this blissful for the many years of her life. Sure, she had romantic involvement with others once in a while through her life but nothing felt more right than having Levi’s arms wrapped around her waist, all within her reach. Hange could feel the thumps of his heartbeat from behind her back and she is pretty sure Levi could feel it too. 

“Tell me, Levi,” She began. 

“Hmm?” Levi muffles his response as he buries his lips onto her shoulder, pressing them for a long kiss. Intoxicating himself with the rich scent of lavender from the soap and the scent that only Hange emitted. 

“When did you first fell for me?” She questions. Her curiosity had Levi stilled in his position for a second or two.  _ The first time, huh? _

“When we first met, at Shadis’ office.” Hange’s eyes snapped open at his answer. She stirs in her position to face him, studying his every facial point in hopes to prove that it was just a blatant lie, another sweet talk that she is one too familiar with any of her past lovers. As she stares deep into the spheres of his hooded blue steels, Hange bites onto her lower lip upon the realization that  _ Levi was indeed, telling her the truth _ . 

“You’re not kidding,” She whispers.

“Why should I?” Levi reaches out to lace his fingers with hers. Bringing her knuckles to his lips, he presses his lips onto them. “ _ I’ve never met anyone as beautiful, kind, hardworking, passionate, strong and sexy as you are Hange _ .” He claims, with every adjective he utters, a chaste kiss was placed on her fingertips. Hange’s cheeks tinted in a blush of pink as the heat of embarrassment from his compliments rose to face. Levi chuckles at the sight. “Of course, you’re a little bossy at times and you do have a fair share of being rather eccentric.”

“You’re pushing it, Ackerman!” Hange sulks at his joke. Stirring into her initial position again, back flushed against his chest. Hange played with her nails as Levi wraps his arms around her waist once again after a light chuckle. Cute, he continues to press his lips onto her nape, throwing chaste, light kisses on her skin, causing her to emit a ‘Hmm’ in between her lips. Now that she’s mentioned it, he was curious too. “What about you?”

“M-me?” He nods against her shoulder as he puckered his lips to nibble onto her skin. “Remember the mess in Paris during Fashion Week?”

“That was years ago, Hange,” _5 years to be exact._

“Yeah,” She giggled. “I loved how you got angry at the security team for not providing me a better route to escape the press and the paparazzis then. I’ve never seen anyone get that mad for my sake, and I know it was more than just the job’s obligation.” And indeed, she was right about that. Levi could vividly recall how furious he was at the poorly managed safety route the event organizers came up with and he swore that if it wasn’t for his conscience back then, he would have probably murdered the two paparazzis who dare to yank their cameras at Hange, almost scarring her face in the process.

“Also,” She slides her arm on top of his from beneath the water. Tilting her head slightly to meet his eyes. “When you had an arm around me, protecting me from those scoundrels back there, I never felt anything like that before. And before I knew it, I kept seeing no one but you.” His eyes widened as a soft smile plasters onto her lips. Oh God, he brings his wet thumb to trace her cheekbone, tenderly. 

“ _ I love you, Levi _ .” She whispers. “ _ So much, sometimes it hurts _ .”

“Hange-”

“Don’t leave me, I want this, _ I want us _ .”

“I won’t,” He flashes her a smile before pressing his lips onto hers. He pulls away, staring into her slightly glistened ruby rusts as his thumb continues stroking her cheek. “I love you too much to do so.”

_ Ah, this was heaven, _ Hange thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ok im so sorry I will update the remaining 3 chapters soon muacks  
> Also! Find me on twitter! @jennieackrman


End file.
